The cabinets that are currently used comprise a plurality of shelves arranged one above the other, and having a bottom portion that is provided with driving heads of the small blade type, which driving heads cooperate with fingers arranged on the cover of each can and used for driving a shaft passing through this cover and supporting a stirring screw or the like.
In order to prevent rotation of the cans on the shelves, fixed or movable protruding pins are provided, which are used for securely retaining the base of the can. These protruding pins are often harmful and can cause damage to the cans, particularly when the same are made of synthetic material.
The protruding pins or other means for locking the cans have also the important drawback that they make difficult the cleaning of the shelves to which they are fixedly connected. Moreover, in case of leakage of the can, the apertures provided in the shelves for making or positioning the protruding pins allow flow of paint from one shelf to another shelf.
The invention relates to a new driving head for stirrer cans which allow the use of smooth shelves without any particular member to be provided on these shelves.